


The start of a wonderful friendship..

by Areto123



Series: People meeting Drista [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is surrounded by children, Drista and Lani are the cooler siblings, Gen, Little Sisters, Minecraft, No Romance, Tommy is an only child, Tommy is tired, Tubbo is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: Lani was lost on her first day at the Dream SMP. Fortunately, she made a new friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Drista & Lani, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Lani
Series: People meeting Drista [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	The start of a wonderful friendship..

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Начало прекрасной дружбы..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364472) by [Ugly_Sockoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Sockoos/pseuds/Ugly_Sockoos)



> Please don't ship anyone on this fic. I made this cause i was bored in class don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> If Lani or Drista say that they are uncomfortable with fanfictions i will take it down.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lani was lost.

It was her first time on this server and her brother was supposed to give her the tour but she got lost halfway through. It wasn't her fault that she saw a really cute bee at the forest.

Ok maybe it was but she really wanted to see the bee from up close and her brother wasn't paying too much attention to her anyway. She could catch up later, the forest isn't that big, right?

Wrong.

It had been 20 minutes and she didn't even know where she was. Her mom told her a few years ago that if she somehow got lost that she should wait in one spot so that they can find her easy.

And that's exactly what she did. She got a blanket from her inventory and placed it carefully at the ground so she can sit to rest a little. 

After a few moments she heard a sound coming from behind a tree. Maybe it was her brother.

"Tubbo?"

It wasn't Tubbo. From behind the tree came a girl, not much older than her, with a green hoodie and a familiar white mask.

"Who are you?"

The girl's question didn't sound rude, it was more of a curious question.

"I'm Lani. Nice to meet you, what your name?"

The girl clearly didn't expect her to be this friendly but she smiled sweetly under the mask.

"I'm Drista. Haven't seen you before, are you new to the server?"

"Yes, my brother was showing me around but i got lost along the way so im waiting for him to find me"

Drista could say she was interested in the conversation. She didn't really have anything to do right now and it wasn't everyday that she was around girls her own age. 

"Do you mind if i sit with you?"

"Uh, sure of course"

So she sat at the blanket next to Lani, crossing her legs.

"Who's your brother anyway? Maybe i know him"

"Oh right, his name is Tubbo"

Drista looked like she recognised the name.

"Short? Brown hair? Really likes bees?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I think he is the child's best friend"

"The child's?"

"Nothing, anyway. Do you want me to help you find him?"

Lani considered it. She wanted to find her brother but he might be angry at her for not listening to him. Besides, now she had company.

"No, it's ok. My mom says when i get lost to wait until they find me"

Drista didn't look so sure but she didn't comment on it. It wasn't her business.

"Ok, so how old are you?"

"I'm 13. You?"

"I'm 14. What do you think about-"

And so they chatted for a few hours, not really understanding how much time had passed (it wasn't too much).

"Hey Drista? Do you have food? Cause i don't have any on me right now and im kinda hungry"

Drista paused. Probably checking her inventory.

"No but i can get some. Don't tell dream that i did tho"

Lani was confused. Drista told her that Dream was her brother (they had bonded over having annoying older brothers and being the youngest sibling) but she didn't she what was wrong with getting food.

Suddenly Drista took out a few god apples and gave some to Lani.

"How did you get those?" 

Drista put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"It's a secret. Just don't tell Dream or he is going to get pissed and I'm not in the mood for that"

"Oh ok, what else do you have?"

\----------------------------------------------------

Tommy was sitting in his house, organising some of his chests in peace when Dream walked in, not even bothering to knock. 

Tommy looked up from what he was doing.

"What do you want?"

He was in friendly terms with the man but that doesn't mean he can walk in like he owns the place.

"Have you by any chance seen Drista? She was supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago and i can't find her"

Tommy frowned.

"No i haven't. Do you know where she could be?"

"I don't know. With her she could be anywhere in the server right n-"

The door bursted open. Tommy was siriusly starting to worry about his door. Inside walked in a nervous, almost terrified Tubbo. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Tubbo! What happened?"

"I can't find my sister anywhere! It's like she disappeared. It was her first time on the server and i was giving her a tour but then i turned around and i couldn't find her. I've looked EVERYWHERE. I don't know what to do"

Dream and Tommy exchanged looks.

"My sister disappeared too"

"What is going in on with women on this server?"

They looked at him.

"Yeah i know. Now is not the time. Let's go search for them" he looked at Tubbo.

"Have you checked the forest?"

"Why would she be at the forest? There is nothing there"

"I don't know mate, girls are weird like that. She probably saw a bee or a butterfly or something and followed it"

Dream wasn't too worried for his sister. He knows she can protect herself and she had creative mode but Lani on the other hand. If she is alone when the night falls she could get hurt.

"Let's hurry up before the sun sets"

"Good idea"

Dream and Tommy left but Tubbo stayed back for a little bit.

"I really hope she is okay..." he whispered, afraid for his sister's safety.

Meanwhile...  
\----------------------------------------------------

The two girls where happily laughing while making flower crowns. It was Lani's idea and Drista helped her pick up some beautiful flowers nearby (they didn't want to go too far, incase Tubbo got back).

Drista was making her purple and green flower crown when she looked at her new friend. Lani's crown was made of only white flowers. It was beautiful but Drista was surprised by the lack of colour.

"Why did you put all white flowers?"

Lani looked up at the flowers in her hand.

"Oh, i...uh...i didn't really wanted to choose a colour, besides, it looks super cool with brown hair and the clothes im wearing"

Drista looked at her. It was true.

"You know, red would look good too"

"I don't think there were any red flowers"

"We can paint them red with the blood of our enemies"

"..."

"...or not?"

Lani laughed and far away in the distance, the sun was completely gone from the sky and was replaced by beautiful bright stars.

\----------------------------------------------------

They got attacked.

It was night in the forest and tommy was supposed to watch for monsters but somehow missed like 20 zombies. Fortunately, Dream had weapons and netherite armour so they didn't die. 

Tubbo gave Tommy a quick lecture about keeping guard and they continued the search.

Tommy just hoped that the girls didn't have the same luck.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to build our names with bedrock?"

Lani looked at her. After a few seconds she agreed. Why not?

"Yeah ok. Where?"

"Right here. Help me chop down these trees real quick"

"Maybe we should place down some torches so that monster don't come kill us"

...

"You are so smart wtf, how did i not think of that?"

"Language"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"It's ok let's do this"

After 10 minutes Drista had wrote "Drista and Lani" on the clearing they made.

"It looks beautiful"

"Yes, that's because it has our names"

They looked at each other and started laughing again. They had a great time.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tubbo was the first to see it. He stumbled across a clearing in the forest that had the words "Drista and Lani in the middle.

"GUYS? I THINK I FOUND THEM"

Tommy was confused but he followed tubbo voice after motioning for Dream to follow.

"Both of them?"

"Uh huh, look!"

Tommy's jaw hit the floor.

"How the fuck did they have bedrock?"

"I think i know"

They both looked at Dream.

"Just because i know doesn't mean i going to tell you. Let's go they are somewhere near"

It didn't took long to find them. They were singing"That's what i like" by Bruno Mars at the top of their lungs. Tommy was regretting all his life decisions.

"LANI"

"TUBBO"

The siblings shared a hug. Dream walked to Drista ( that was standing on the side) and hugged her too. She gladly hugged back.

"You have no idea how happy i am that you where with her"

"Same, it was fun"

"Okay guys that's enough. I'm an only child and i feel left out"

The two youngest of the group shared a look and run to tommy, throwing him to the ground.

"What are y- AHHHHHHHHH"

The girls giggled at that and their brothers had amused smiles on their faces.

"NO! GUYS! HELP! THEY ARE TAKING OVER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF MEEEEEEE"

"Should we help him, Dream?"

"I think so, yes. Those two are merciless"

After a couple minutes it was time for the goodbye.

"Goodbye Lani. You are always welcome to my server"

"Thank you, Dream" 

"Bye Lani. I'll see you again soon or else someone will get hurt"

"Tubbo i think she means us"

"I kinda figured it out Dream"

"Next time we should hang out, just us minors"

Dream put a hand over his heart. Jokingly hurt by his sister's words.

"Oh shut up. Tommy, the hang out was going to be for teenagers only but because you are sometimes funny we can let a child be with us"

"I AM NOT A-"

Drista just winked at Lani and left the server.

It was the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
